


Blow Me Your Ever Lasting Kiss.

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elderly stars slide down the morning sky<br/>Slipping away to find a place to die<br/>I wonder when the night will reach it's end<br/>The sleep is not my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Your Ever Lasting Kiss.

It was a warm August day, the 16th of August to be exact. And that day ahppened to be the birthday of Super High-School Level Gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

Normally it was only Peko who would greet him with a, "Happy birthday, young master". And Kuzuryuu would generally accept it. But he was a gangster, and no fun parties were never thrown, the only so calle presentsw he was given were weapons. And names about not being such a babyface anymore, in which he punched the people who said that, even though it was true. He loved being not young, and loved birthdays of his own because of that. But sadly enough he never got to do fun things, tru being a gangster was a serious lifestyle, but sometimes he wished he could have an actual birthday. With him and Peko actually having actual fun for once, and for him to FINALLY outgrow his cute little face he's kept since the third grade. But that has not happened so far. None of it.

Kuzuryuu remained himself for the day with his grumpy demeanor. Peko was walking alongside him towards the beach of the island, where everyine usually would gather. He was so sure everyone would forget his birthday, not like they even knew in the first place. How could they know? Peko was the only one besides himself that actually knew, and she wouldmever run her mouth about it.

All of the sudden, the people, all of themo n the island besides Kuzuryuu and Peko yelled, "SURPRISE!!". There was a great outside birthday patry for Kuzuryuu set up on the beach.

So the day went by. It was pretty nicee, and Kuzuryuu would never admit he had a fun time. Apparently Komaeda found out about his birthday when reading about everyone, and talked to Peko about it. She agreed it would be great for Kuzauryuu, becayuse even she could see how much he wanted a party. 

Kuzuryuu truly felt one year older walking back to his cotage, alone and without Peko. He didn't have any regular birthday presents at the party, but it was worth it, since he wasn';t embarrassed by it. He probably would be if they were true. A party, not getting walked home...He just felt like he really had a birthdaqy for once. A real one. Haha, maybe his so called babyface will be gone by morning!

Chuckling, walking inside his cottage and turning on the lights, he found something startling. It was Chiaki Nanami, Super High-School Level Gamer, asleep in his bed. She was on top of the sheets and blankets, quietly snoring a bit. She did not seem to be in a deep sleep, and was holding a video game thing in her hands.

He non aggressively shook her. She awoke, eyes open, but looked the least bit startled. "Oh...hi kuzuryuu....happy birthday.." She said. She was drooling a bit and drowsy.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" He was surprised and a bit flustered.  
"Oh....I was comking to ask if you could play videogames with me. I don't think you have...but you may like some of these." Chiaki sat up, slowly and loosely. And a bit attractively to Kuzuryuu, who never had time to notice women in his life, with Peko as his guard and all.

"I guess I might have fallen asleep...sorry about that.." Chiaki smiled a bit. Kuzuryuu motioned for her to get out. "Well that's nice, but get out. I need some rest."

"Okay..." Chiaki boringly got up and walked to the door, but before leaving blew Kuzuryuu an unexpected kiss. He was standing there as she closed the door, wishing he would have stayed. 

He didn't sleep well that night. He got out of bed around 12 AM and walked outside, thinking about chiaki...She was honestly beautiful. How could he not have known or noticed in the past? He usually ignored everyone, male or female. Peko was the only girl in his life that mattered. The only person who mattered. He never accounted Peko as beautiful, although she was. Peko was his everything in a non romantic way...but Kuzuryuu thought that maybe, just maybe....he could have a romantic life. 

Dammit! He thought to himself. Kuzuryuu knew it now. He had a crush on Chiaki Nanami, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, now having a crush on a gamer with probably no fighting experience, walked to her door in the middle of the night without thinking. He just had to see her charming features again, her face, her beautiful rose coloured hair...

He knocked on her door. She answered, very groggily. "Kuzuryuu? I thought you wanted me to leave..." She said. "You already /did/ leave, stupid. You'tre at your own house you know.." He said. "Well yeah I know! But I'm wondering..well why did you come back?" Chiaki looked a bit confused, more than normal. Kuzuryuu did understand it is quite confusing to tell someone to go away but then show up at their own house a few hours later.

"Well, I just wanted to...appologize, maybe. I mean...look! It was really rude for me to do that and I'm sorry, okay?!" He was a bit frustrated, appoligizing was never his thing. "Eh...uh..." Chiaki looked kind of dazed and kind of sleepy. "Umm...thank you...I mean it's alright. We should just calm down about it and maybe play some video games already?" Her face turned into a pleasant exprssion. Kuzuryuu thought she was adorable. "Yeah, maybe--Well no, actually I'm not really in the mood for it. But I can't sleep so I thought I'd visit you." He was blushing a bit lightly. This was odd to confess.

"Me? But why? You would usually visit Peko or something...She's basically the only person you really know here...And you don't really talk to me..." Chiaki was trailing off inbetween her sentences. "Well, I know. But I just thought it would be nice to apologize, okay?!" Kuzuryuu looked a lot more flustered than he already was when he came to the door. 

"Oh well yeah. It was...thanks!" She was smiling now. Nanami was so beautiful. "Wel, I think I might be going now. I have to get some sleep, like I said...kind of." Kuzuryuu said. "Okay, goodnight Kuzuryuu." Chiaki suddenyl leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "G....goodnight Nanami..." Kuzuryuu was blushing furiously. 

Before Nanami closed her door, Kuzuryuu found the words he needed to say. "Wait!" He said. She stepped outside again, loking very confused. "I...need to tell you something also. Besides what I said." Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, tough gangster was nowbecoming the most flustered teenager on earth, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Yes?" Chiaki asked, keeping a friendly demeanor. "I....Kind of.....think you're pretty." Kuzuryuu had no idea how to do this. He was very confused and a bit angry. "Um, thanks!" Chiaki was blushing a bit, reacting to a complimwent coming from /Kuzuryuu/ none the less.

"You're welcome...but um...okay I just kind of am a bit interested in you?" He was getting a bit angrier every time he said a word. Angru with himself. How did he even get this way? He should have not came to Chiaki first, but he could have gone to Peko or maybe Hinata, so they could help him with this sort of thing. Gangsters dpon't do romance, and everyone should know that. But too bad for Kuzuryuu and his stupid teenager feelings.

"Oh, you are?" Nanami said, looking very calm and easygoing. Why couldn't Kuzuryuu be more like her? Completely okay with the thing going on now...I guess it isn't his personality. But we know that.

"Yes. I am..and that's why I was really surprised to see you on my ..... bed....i guess." Kuzuryuu fumbled with his tie, he still didn't take off from all day. "...Nanami. Do you feel the same?" He questioned her.

"...Uhh....I guess so. I have never really trhought about romanctic feelings or anything." Chiaki was really dazed in her expression, but like a bit calmly surprised by Kuzuryuu's question. "Tell me about it...." Kuzuryuu said. 

"Well, yes I do." Chiaki kindly said, added with an adorable smile. Man, Kuzuryuu couldn't get anough of her charismatic face and her gentle smile, oozing warmth. 

"OKay...Well um...Would you be interested in being....a couple, I guess?" Kuzuryuu was so nervous. This wasn't like him at all. "Yes...! That would be great.." Chiaki said.  
She then invited him into her house, and he stayed the night in bed with her.

 

~

 

The next morning, Kuzuryuu woke up in Nanami's bed with her next to him, both undressed. They did...it, last night. Kuzuryuu got up and got dressed, leaving Chiaki a note telling her he's going on a morning walk. He didn't know who to turn to know, and he was confused underneath it all. Who could he tell? He couldn't imagine himself going up to Peko telling her about how he just got laid. Hinata wouldn't understand...It's really difficult to live with this kind of thing.  
So walking to the beach around 5 in the morning, watching the sky try to light up, didn't help. But Kuzuryuu decided he would jsut pretend it was. The sleep wouldn't be kind to him, and neither would the feeling of Chiaki beside him, holding onto him. 

Suddenly, he heard footsreps. Turning around, he saw Nagito Komaeda walking on the beach behind him. "What are you doing here so early, Kuzuryuu-kun?" He looked generlly concerned and a bit confused. "I'm just....Well...Really frustrated, okay?!" Kuzuryuu shouted, feeling really obnoxious tofay. 

"Kuzuryuu-chan, you can tell me anything." Komaeda said, sitting next to the blonde, adorable mess next to him.

So Kuzuryuu told him of his night with Nanami and even the humiliating-ish stuff. "Well...I don't know what to tell you about that...I have the same kind of crush on Hinata-kun, but he'll never know...I mean, who would want to touch somebody like me, right? Or even look at me..." Komaeda laguhed, then sighed. He looked very empty in his face. His eyes showed off a glint of depression, and Kuzuryuu didn't know what to say. Everyone knew Komaeda was a psychopath, but Kuzuryuu didn';t mind. Komaeda was a great person to talk to when he isn't being an annotying loser forced to be obsessed with hope and optimism. Forced by his own conscience, which Komaeda probably neglected a bit, to Kuzuryuu's understanding.

"...I...would..." Kuzuryuu slowly said, wanted Komaeda to feel ebetter. Komaeda was so pretty and fair in featurs, his beautiful hair cascading down his neck and the pale white skin that looked soft to the touch. Kuzuryuu wanted to touch Komaeda's skin, but he didn't want to get too soft...It would be awful. 

...

Awfully wondrful. 

"What?" Komaeda looked a bit surprised, but in a nice way. "Say that again?" 

"I...would be okay with touching you...or talking to you." Kuzuryuu said, blushing while looking at a ground with a very misleading expression, one that would make you think he'd be angry and ready to kick someone. But really, he just wnated to be loved. But Kuzuryuu didn't know if Nanami Chiaki was enough for him...

Komaeda looking a bit desperate. Desperate, and then soft. He gently reached over to Kuzuryuu and held him in his arms. The smaller boy didn't know how to react, so he just sat there, in Komaeda's laps and arms. 

A bout 10 minutes later of fluffy cuddles, Komaeda walked with Kuzuryuu to Komaeda's cotage on the island. He kissed him and walked inside. 

Kuzuryuu decided to follow.


End file.
